


The way it      should be

by YoPeople



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoPeople/pseuds/YoPeople
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia has just had a car accident leaving her with no choice but to leave her busy life in crocus and move to magnolia. A place where she can supposedly live peacefully.Well, standing in front of her crazy classmates she realizes that she probably shouldn't have listened to Mira so easily.Oh well, at least they seem friendly enough to her.





	The way it      should be

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this will be a warning for those people who cant handle things listed below.  
> I am going to be dealing with anxiety, depression, bipolar and PSTD in my story so you're warned.  
> I also want to warn you people that this story is going to start out fun but get really serious really fast.

Ugh! Why do we have to go to school? It's boring!!! I honestly would like to have online. I hate the fact that every day is the same you get up, wash your face, brush your teeth and go to school.

I am Lucy heartfillia, 18 years old, and a high school senior. We have recently moved to magnolia. Although I used to live here, I don't remember anything; I kind of got into an accident, and got memory loss. Although, it's temporary, the doctor told me that it should be back in no time. And you know, it's really hard to not believe when there's a hot, attractive and young doctor smiling at you.

Well, it's not back yet, but I'm hoping it would be now that I'm here, maybe they would be triggered or something? Idk. I like to keep hoping.

I wonder why it's not coming back though, it's frustrating you know, when some random person, comes up to you, and says ''hey Lucy how you are doing??'' what am I suppose to reply, when I don't know who they are luckily my friend/bodyguard called loke, always helps me. He is nice and all, but he's always flirting. And because he was not there with me, one time, I got tricked by a random stranger asking for money and saying "that I owe them'' and the stupid person I am, I gave them happily, not even having a second thought. Next thing I know, is my loke asking me, "who the heck was he??" Yeah I decided to not make it open here in magnolia that I have memory loss lest I get tricked again.

Moving on we moved to magnolia for two particular reasons; one for my memory to return and second because-"Lucy! Come down for breakfast quickly if you don't want to be late!" my mom hollers from downstairs.

"Ok mom!" I look at myself in the mirror with my new school dress. It's my first day of school and I am not so eager to go. Let's just say I don't like when people give you looks that say ''who the heck joins in the middle of the term". They freak me out. Though not more than the Pervy looks I get from random passersby.

Well, my mom told me that I used to study here and but we had to move in the middle of my first year and now we are back. I'm not that excited to go to school because I've had some bad memories in my previous school which I really don't want to relieve right now lest my mood gets worse before I get to school. I will need to keep up my act of being cheerful and confident if I want to fit in after all.

I go thundering down the stairs my ponytail swirling behind.

''Oh look who's here, my beautiful daughter" my dad cheerfully told me. I scowled. I don't like it when my dad does that.

"Please dad it doesn't suit you" I told him, hoping his next line will not be what I'm expecting.

"Ok! Ok! Got it! Got it! My cute baby daughter" and here I was hoping for him to not say this. I cringe hard at this hoping he will drop the act. I think I'd much rather prefer him if he was like the silent one i remember.

"Looks like someone's have been called small. Have you all finally accepted me as the more responsible one." my sister, Imitatia came running downstairs in her school uniform. She looks cute, but don't judge, by her appearance. She's a devil, who tried to push me off a 5-story tall building just because, I did not like her doll which she made. Luckily, I was saved by god and since then, my sis and I have hated each other's guts. I also like to call her imitatia just because it irritates her.

"Oh no, you don't" suddenly my mood changed.

I lunged at her, but before I could process anything, I was already ten feet away from there. I blinked my eyes in utter confusion, for what had happened. When I came to my senses, I felt someone holding me, I turned only to see my mother with a furious look.

"How many times, have I told you to not fight each other? And Michelle, you know Lucy experiences mood changes because of her irrcitation nowadays so please give her some slack and Lucy try to keep control." as if on cue we heard a bus horn. Internally, I thanked the bus and by the looks of it my sister was thinking the same thing? Mom sighed and motioned us to go. We wasted no more time, to make our way to the bus.

Although, we did not make eye contact I could see from my peripheral view that imitatia flinched, before entering the bus. I shrugged and entered my so called ride to school.

As soon as we entered, the rowdy bus somewhat fell into silence as some heads turned towards us. Murmurs spread the bus like wildfire. People were whispering and, along the lines, I'm sure I heard comments like, 'oh she's pretty' or 'she's the one' but, one sentence which confused me was" ...dr.g...els....don't....with....er'. What? A drug deal? I am desperate for an escape through this world but I sure as hell wouldn't even look twice at drugs. My thoughts were interrupted when a red haired girl stands up from the last seat stands up and speaks seriously, "So, you have returned Lucy. Please care to explain." she said motioning to the seat beside her. Judging from her presence she seems like an important figure so I start walking to the end hoping for the best.

I look back to see Michelle sitting by the door and motioning for me to come sit with her. And was that desperation in her eyes. This was the first ttime I saw my sister this uncomfortable or shy. Normally asking my sister questions, would not have been high on my 'to do list' as she only feeds me with lies, about my past, so I continue to ignore her in favor of the person infront of me.

The red haired girl unexpectedly hugs me and as my eyes bulge out I consider what to do. Her death grip barely lets me move my hands when I pat her back.

As she pulls out I finally feel like I can breathe again. Before she can say anything I cut her off "Can we sit? The bus is kinda moving. Her eyes remain calculating but there's a hidden warmth in there that causes me to relax. She nods and we sit down. I quickly say, " Hey I know this might be weird but did you know me when I was here last time? As in two years ago?"

She looks shocked and then uncomfortable as she asks, "Lucy you possibly did not lose your memory right?" I look down not wanting to see that look turn dissapointing. "Yes." I whisper. Then add "I'm sorry" because I felt justified to say it. She just shakes her and murmurs about how this complicates things. "I am Ezra scarlet. The student council president and you were once among one if my dearest friends." I shake her hand extended to me and smile to say, "Oh ok. Nice to meet you Erza!" She looks down once before saying, "Alright Lucy. Let me fill you up on things. When you were here two years back you had many friends, many of whom are still in this school and possibly know you. I can help you by warning them a-about this. But they will still try to make new friendships. Are you ok with that or should I ask them to back off. Though they probably wouldn't since they are very stubborn."

"No need to do that. But I find it a bit disbelieving that I had such amazing friends. I mean if I did why did I leave then?" Erza looks at me sorrowfully, "We all asked ourselves the same question when you left."

Erza stands up and I see that the bus has stopped. I try to stick with Erza but get slowly get separated as all the people try to get out as soon as they can.

I look up to see my academy where I'll be spending my senior year and I am amazed by this school's beautifully detailed architecture. The columns rise up as high as my eye can see with intricate Roman styled designs. Flowers line the path up to the entrance and I can see people lounging in what I can loosely call a very large front yard. I make my way through the crowded academy to the principal's office. After making several twists and turns, I finally reached my destination. Truthfully, if I didn't have this pamphlet with me, I would have gotten lost a long time ago.

I took a deep breath, preparing to enter the office, and hoping to find a friendly principal, unlike my last principal, who could be described in two simple yet meaningful words, brute and evil.

Mustering my courage, I opened the door to be welcomed by a friendly environment. A smile was etched onto my lips, as I was about to speak only to realize they were in the middle of a conversation.

The senile, light blonde haired short vice principle just looked at Lucy while the other occupant gave her a smile.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir and madam but I have a letter from my dad here. He told me to give it to the principal. I am assuming that's you." I finally speak.

I smiled as she handed me my schedule. I told them thanks and began to make my way out, but I did not miss the looks they were giving each other.

It was as if I wasn't supposed to be here. I just shrugged the feeling off and exited the office. By now the halls were empty, meaning the bell had rung also meaning I was late for my first day in school. Ok so maybe I shouldn't have admired the architecture that much. Way to go Lucy.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I started looking for my class.

Third person POV

 

5 minutes before Lucy entered in makarov's office

Currently mavis and Makarov were arguing about natsu's behavior and grades in class.

"You don't know mavis, I'm telling you, He's becoming more and more troublesome day by day, he skips classes, and his grades are deteriorating.And he has no interest in studying he does what he wants and nobody can control him and the number of time he has detention is increasing imensely, I'm telling you he is becoming more troublsome day by day." As Makarov was angry he said that all in one sentence.

"It's okay you don't have to worry about him anymore I have just the solution. It could potentially backfire with him losing all trust in girls or anyone else.in that matter but I am looking at the positive aspect of this." Mavis smiled feeling confident of what she was about to do. "

Makarov eyed her critically. Anything Mavis plans does work but extreme ends are before. And they are particularly not pretty for him to sort out. Makarov opens his mouth to question but was interrupted by the door opening. He looked at the blonde at the door and sharply gave Mavis a look saying ,''Are you kidding me of all people you could find she was the only one''She only shrugs and turns her gaze to the smiling blonde. I cannot help but smile myself. "I am sorry to disturb you sir and madam but I have a letter from my dad here. He told me to give it to the principal. I am assuming that's you." Makarov's smile immediately drops while Mavis takes the letter and Lucy leaves.

Mavis eyes get that calculating look as she says "She has amnesia. Got into an accident in crocus about a year ago. But that's what I am counting all my hopes on. I think first natsu's reaction will be to push her away as a defense mechanism and then he will feel guilty where I hope she forgives him as it is in her nature. After that he will not be able to avoid her because I have placed both of them in the same classes and neighboring seats. Even if he skip classes gildarts has joined again for this year and I have given him the responsibility of looking after natsu so that will be handled fine. Now everything else is left up to fate but I believe fate would not be so cruel on them this time." Makarov swivels in his chair and just sighs ruefully as he down looks at natsu-through the window- running from a mob and just says"I hope everything works out fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first chapter, about 2000 words, good. Now I just need to edit twenty more chapters to get them out. Absolutely nothing to worry about.  
> Ok thank you readers or random passerbys for giving this story an pounce of your time.
> 
> Alright let me make one more thing clear. This story was one that I had written when I was 14/15 so as a rule y'all must know that when you read a past story and if you cringe you must rewrite it. Therefore, you might think the first two chapters you've already read somewhere.  
> Yeah that was version 15 year old me.


End file.
